


Helping With Enquiries

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sherlock Holmes (TV 1965)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Meme, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: Dr Watson receives a highly unexpected visitor...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



> For PhoenixDragon, who requested Dr Watson + The Master (any version).

“Dr Watson, I presume?”

“I, er, yes,” said Watson, pausing to mop his brow. It wasn’t that it was really that complicated a question, but he hadn’t been expecting their current quarry to turn up at Baker Street and simply ask to see him. Where the devil was Holmes? Had the bounder done something to him? Watson bristled at the mere notion.

The visitor acknowledged his answer with a polite incline of his head. “Good. And may I also assume that you have some influence over Mr Holmes?”

Watson stiffened. “If you have harmed Holmes –”

“Yes, yes, you’ll attempt to knock me down, I suppose. Don’t excite yourself, Dr Watson. Mr Holmes is entirely unharmed – unfortunately. I had, regrettably, been forced to detain him somewhat against his will, but –”

“I knew it! You scoundrel! If you don’t tell me where it is you are holding him prisoner, I warn you, I shall be forced to take extreme measures!”

The villain raised a distinctly sceptical but still courteous eyebrow. “Consider me duly chastened. However,” he continued, holding out a key in his black-gloved hand, “that really is _not_ the problem, as you will find if you go to number four Bulstrode Street. Perhaps you can accomplish what I have been able to and persuade the wretched fellow to _leave_.”

“You want him to leave? I don’t understand!”

His visitor gave a slight sigh. “I should have thought my statement was perfectly plain. Having been forced to remain at this address due to – ah – certain current difficulties, I conceded a temporary defeat to Mr Holmes and wound up my current business affairs. However, he still refuses to go home and – again, due to those same current difficulties – I must also remain at Bulstrode Street for at least the next few days.”

“Aha, well, Mr Holmes must have his reasons, I’m sure. I don’t see why I should do anything you say. It’s probably a trap.”

The man actually looked faintly hurt. He put one hand to his heart. “I give you my word. Since it is not my intention at this moment to cause the sort of disturbance to the timeline that murder of such a prominent figure would cause, I am forced to put up with him as my lodger and, Dr Watson, the fellow is insufferable! I’m quite at a loss to know why you would even want him back.”

“Oh,” said Dr Watson. “Ah. Well, I could go along and see, but you’ll have to come with me. I’m not letting you out of my sight!”

“Prudence is indeed your watchword, I see,” said the villain. “Out of interest, doctor – how do you bear it? The incomprehensible experiments, the irritating superiority, the dire violin playing –” He gave a deeply felt shudder. “I really would prefer to be left to read in peace if you people won’t allow me anything to work on anything more productive during my stay here.”

Dr Watson reached for his hat and coat, but determined to remain on his guard. “I warn you, if this is a trick –”

“Yes, yes, no doubt you shall summon your friend the police inspector or attempt to knock me down in the street like the primitive you are, but as long as you’ll come with me and reason with that arrogant, interfering –”

“I will. No need to make a fuss.”

The man gave a further shudder. “I disagree. You have my heartfelt sympathies, Dr Watson.”

Watson merely glared at him.


End file.
